


green light: bucky barnes

by shelvesandwhelves



Series: melodrama - lorde [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Lorde - Freeform, Melodrama, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelvesandwhelves/pseuds/shelvesandwhelves
Summary: songfic of lorde's first track on her sophomore album, melodramapairing is of bucky barnes x reader (Y/N)





	green light: bucky barnes

**warnings:** **break-ups, mentions of drinking, some swearing, past mentions of death, past mentions of cheating, mentions of lying, gossip**

 

****

The car ride was shaky, and both Y/N and Jemma dreaded that they had let Natasha drive them. Wanda was fine, constantly saying that she’s dealt with worse with her brother trying for the fourth time for his driver’s license.  
“Romanoff! Can you slow down? I’m trying to put my eyeliner on,” Y/N whined, as the car jerked violently into one direction, causing her to have a long wing on her left eyelid.  
“Why what’s wro- oh my god that’s fucking hilarious,” Daisy giggled. Y/N groaned as she tried to look into her phone screen using it as a mirror.  
“You would have finished your makeup if you didn’t insist on taking a nap before we would leave for the party,” Jemma said, snickering at her eyeliner wings.  
“Is it all gone?” Y/N said, facing Daisy. She nodded.  
“Yep, just a little bit right there,” she said, reaching her arm out to wipe the smudged eyeliner in the corner of her eye.  
“Thanks,” Y/N said, “and now I’m done.”  
“Finally,” Wanda grumbled, “because we’re here.”

The club that the gals had gone to, the one that they all frequented after their college lives, was dark, crowded, and loud with music.  
“Hey, isn’t that Bucky?” Daisy whispered to Y/N as they walked into the club. Wanda gave Daisy a look and elbowed her.  
“Ouch! What? I thought that their relationship was over.” Jemma rolled her eyes at the brown-haired girl.  
“Their relationship is never really over, not when she’s still in the picture.” Y/N looked over to where Daisy had mentioned, and there he was, nursing a drink, _probably something hard, like whiskey or bourbon,_ but he also seemed to be brooding over something.  
“I’m gonna go say hi,” she decided, sauntering over to him.  
“Y/N, I don’t think that’s a good idea since-” Jemma said, floundering to try and grab her arm before she left.  
“Well there she goes, and she’s gonna have her heart broken again,” Natasha muttered.  
“C’mon, let’s go take a seat and watch for her,” Daisy said, ushering them to a booth in almost line of sight from where Bucky was.

“Hey, I didn’t know you were coming,” Y/N said, taking a seat next to him.  
“I was surprised that you called me,” Bucky replied, taking a sip of his drink. A bartender came to her attention as soon as she sat down, so she ordered a random cocktail that she could think of off the top of her head.  
“I’m surprised that you’re now a cocktail kinda gal,” he said, downing his glass.  
“Well, you seem to be into new things lately as well,” she said as the bartender set down her drink. She reached over to her purse, looking for her wallet.  
“Let me get that since you’ve paid for mine last time.” She mumbled her thanks and took a long sip of her cocktail. “Brian, you can just put her drink on my tab, thanks,” he said with a smirk and a wink. Brian nodded and walked away.  
“So how have you been?” she said. He raised an eyebrow at her.  
“How have I been? Well great, Georgie and I have been great, fantastic, if that’s what’s you’re asking,” he with a smirk that he what was coming. He always did. Every Friday night, Y/N and her gal pals would plan to go out, and she would secretly invite Bucky to each gathering. And he would bring Georgiana just in spite of her. And she would yell, curse and even slap (only twice, unfortunately) him for bringing _her_ along, especially since their relationship is technically not over.  
“We’ve actually been thinking in buying a house on the beachfront,” he blabbed on and on.  
“Wait, I thought you hated the beach,” she said, interrupting him.  
“No I don’t. You hate the beach.” She looked incredulous, annoyed at him.  
“I LOVE the beach, and you would always make a fuss whenever I would drag you along to the beachfront parties.” Bucky shrugged his shoulders, effortless and uninterested.  
“I don’t what you’re saying, I loved going to the beach, and you were the one who would always make a bi-” And one slender arm wrapped around Bucky stopped him from talking any further.  
“Hey Y/N, nice dress, though I heard it was from last season,” Georgiana said, all smiling with glistening teeth, but snarky as usual. Y/N rolled her eyes and took a deep breath, preparing herself for the storm.  
“Georg, you’re here,” Bucky said, his eyes softening at her appearance. He softly kissed her on the cheek, while Georgiana fluttered in utter joy. Y/N forced herself to withstand it, gripping her hands together from slapping the both of them but also rolling her eyes at their attempts of affection.  
“Like I was saying Y/N, you may need to head into that charity shop that Bucky’s been tellin’ me that you love to find something that doesn't reek of desperation and yesterday’s mistakes.” Those words burned at Y/N, the urge to provoke her was rushing to the edge, closer and closer. He had told her. And she went there to donate the clothes that she felt she didn't need, to give to those less fortunate. He told Georgia and twisted the story. Not that shopping at thrift stores was a bad thing. They have the best Christmas sweaters for the cheapest price. She refocused herself, baring down any bad choices surfacing that she would regret later.  
“Thanks Georgia, I really appreciate your fashion sense, and fuck you Bucky,” she said, sauntering away with her drink, back to her friends.  
It seems as if Georgiana wanted to comment back, but Bucky tried to calm her down, like there was some sense of guilt and genuinity left for Y/N.

_Eighteen Months Ago_

_“What are you doing?” she giggled, as he awkwardly bounced around to the techno music that thumped in the club._  
“Y/N, what does it look like I’m doing? I’m dancing,” he said with a goofy grin.  
“Oh my god, you’re insane.” He shrugged, leaning in closer to her. Bucky wrapped his arms around her neck, and they stared into each other’s eyes. “This feels like a thing that people used to do in high school dances, not techno clubs,” she whispered, smiling softly. He stared into her warm eyes, and his lips curved into a wry smile.  
“I love you.” Her eyes widened in surprise.  
“Wha-what did say?”  
“I love you.” Y/N smiled, her heart growing by the minute at his confession.  
“I love you too.” Bucky leaned in, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

_This was the first time that he said the L-word._

_Bucky had always believed that the word was reserved for “the person.” The person that he would say “I love you” to, would be his forever and always. Those words were the steady nod that he was in this for real, that this was real. And it was. Until something traumatic happened._

“He’s a dick. Like a super, dough-bag dick.” Daisy declared once Y/N settled back to their table. Y/N half chuckled in response, but her heart wasn’t in it.  
“Y/N, that sad picture of a man doesn’t deserve all the attention that you’re giving him,” Wanda said, rubbing Y/N’s shoulders in comfort.  
“How does he seem to be at all the clubs that we go to?” Jemma said, thinking outloud. Everyone shrugged, some curious while others didn’t care for the reasoning why Bucky Barnes and his bitchy girlfriend seemed to ruin their nights for the past two months.  
“That’s odd. Unless he and his crazy, bitchy girlfriend are stalking us, someone is telling him, because there is no way that it’s mere coincidence,” Natasha reasoned, taking a few sips of her Russian Vodka cocktail. All the girls looked at each other with steely eyes. Then, something clicked in all of their heads; they all turned to Y/N.  
“Y/N,” Daisy said, touching the woman’s shoulder gently, “have you been telling Bucky where to meet up with us?” Y/N looked up at her friends, nervous.  
“Maybe?” she squeaked.  
“Oh Y/N,” Jemma sighed. They all looked at her in sympathy.  
“Babe, you have to get over him. Move on. Break the ties,” Natasha said.  
“Okay,” Y/N said, nodding. “I’ll do it. Just not tonight. I don’t think I can handle it anymore.” The other girls nodded, and they all stood up from their booth.  
“Well that was a night,” Daisy said.  
“Sure was,” Jemma said, as they were walking out the door.  
Y/N trailed behind them, watching them ask the valet for their communal car.  
“Y/N, aren’t you coming?” Wanda said, turning back. The other girl nodded.  
“You go ahead, I just need a minute.” Wanda gave her a smile, before darting off.  
The club was still loud and full of energy as the night was winding down. Y/N could spot Bucky and Georgiana still sitting at the bar. A small part of her was waiting for him to look at her, but he didn’t. And then, she was okay with it.  
She smiled to herself as she walked out, glad that she wasn’t gonna fall back down that hole again.

_Bucky looked up, having the sense that someone was watching him. And he saw her, leaving, with no regrets. His heart panged, regretting all the pain that he had put her through. And he realized that it was the last time that he’ll ever see her again._

**To: Bucky Dickbag Barnes**

_Since you didn’t have the courage to dump me yet, guess I’ll jump ahead. Also, since you’re such a dickbag, I’m breaking up with you over the phone._

_And fuck you Buck._


End file.
